


Show Yourself

by MidnightKitKat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora needs sleep, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitKat/pseuds/MidnightKitKat
Summary: For as long as Adora can remember, there's been a voice calling to her. It's haunted her dreams, called to her when she was awake. Who is calling to her? What does it have to do with her past and her being She-Ra?
Kudos: 19





	Show Yourself

Sleep had never come easily for Adora. Back in the Fright Zone, they had specific sleeping times, and she slept with the rest of her unit. Sometimes Kyle’s snoring kept her awake, other times it was energy she hadn’t gotten out while training that kept her awake. Other times it was just the stiff uncomfortable cot she slept on, or Catra would curl up on her before she was ready, leaving her to be stuck until either she fell asleep, or Catra rolled over. 

Most of the time though.. It was the echo. 

For as long as she could remember, there was a voice that followed her around. At first it was faint, as though she imagined it. Shadow Weaver always scolded her or had her ears checked because she would hurry into her room when she wasn’t summoned, even though she thought she’d been called. Her hearing was fine though, all the physicians would report. She stopped going to Shadow Weaver when she heard the voice.

When she turned ten, she got to go on her first patrol around the perimeter of the Fright Zone. There, the voice got louder, and it stayed louder. It was as though someone was whispering directly into her ear.

At first it was terrifying. No one else could hear it but her.. No one else believed her, other than Catra that is. The two of them would always run around and try to find who it was, figuring it was one of the older cadets playing a trick on her. They never found out who it was though, and Catra stopped encouraging her to find the voice after a year or two. 

When she turned thirteen, the voice started to enter her dreams. She would be on a mist covered field, the sky filled with stars. She would sit there and stare at them, finding constellations in them, ones she only knew from books she and Catra had ‘borrowed’ from Hordak. She would stare at them for hours, never feeling cold, only peace. Then, she would hear her voice. Whenever she heard it, shed start searching. The voice would echo across the field, calling her name over and over. When she finally woke up, she’d wake in a cold sweat, out of breath, the voice ringing in her ears. 

She started to avoid sleep at that point.

When she found the sword, the dreams changed. Now there was a path to follow, one that she would head down instead of wandering aimlessly across the field. The further she walked, the heavier the mist would get. The voice would get louder, more frantic, as though desperate to try and bring her closer. 

After Catra forced open the portal, and after the death of Queen Angella, a cave appeared, a light glowing softly inside. She never was able to discover what was inside. 

Sleep had become… tedious. She knew what she would dream of, and she knew what would happen when she awoke. Every night was the same, and she slept less and less to try and save herself the trouble, instead training with light hope and Swift Wind. 

She had been going on so little sleep for so long, that people stopped commenting on the bags under her eyes, or how tired she looked. As long as she still showed up for battles or war meetings, they figured it was fine. Well, except for Bow.

“Adora, please you can’t keep going like this!” He protested as he followed her through the Whispering Woods, on her way to see Light Hope. 

“Bow you don’t understand,” she sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. “Even if i go to sleep, nothing changes! I still don’t get any sleep by the time I wake up, and just.. It’s better this way,” she sighed. 

“I’m sure that Castaspella can help!” He continued, picking up his pace so he could walk beside her. “Whenever Glimmer has nightmares, she always makes these potions that help her sleep. I’ve even taken it a few times!”

That caught her attention, and she looked over at him curiously. “You have bad nightmares?” She hadn’t been aware that he’d been plagued by any type of bad dreams. It helped that he always woke up practically sparkling with how happy and rested he was.

He flushed a little at her question, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded. “It was.. Before we met. I always had these nightmares of my Dads finding out that I was a soldier, or that the Horde would take them prisoner or kill them, and I wasn’t able to save them… It was a lot, so Glimmer asked her aunt to make me a nighttime potion to take so I would have better dreams. They really helped. Maybe they could help you with your nightmares.”

It wasn’t too surprising that Bow had nightmares like that, but she was glad that at least he wouldn’t have to think about those dreams anymore since they accepted him for who he was. “I dunno Bow, these dreams have been happening for years. I don’t think they’re just dreams, you know?”

She stopped at a stump to sit at, pulling her knees to her chest. “Ever since I became She Ra, the dreams got more.. Real. I think these aren’t dreams, I think someone’s calling to me.. But I don’t know who.”

Bow hummed softly at that, leaning his back against a tree as he looked at her. “Well.. Have you asked Light Hope?”

“Ask Light Hope?” she snorted, shaking her head. “She never answers any of my questions. For a robot she's really good at dodging questions… I just, I dunno.. Even if she did know about any of this, I feel like I’d have a better job asking Shadow Weaver.”

“Would.. Asking Shadow Weaver help?” She could hear how careful he was trying to be with his question, and for that she was grateful. Unlike Glimmer, who seemed to take to the dark sorceress and hang off of her every word, Bow was still wary of her. At least he seemed to understand why she didn’t trust her. 

Shaking her head, she sighed, resting her cheek against her knee. “If Shadow Weaver knew that something was happening in my dreams, or that I was hearing some voice, she’d just use it to try and manipulate me or something. That’s how she works.”

“ _Adora_ ~” A whispery voice called from somewhere in the woods.

Covering her ears, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the voice.  
“ _Adora_ ~”  
Why wouldn't the voice just leave her alone? Why couldn’t she get some peace? WHy was it that magical and mystical things kept calling to her, kept trying to get her to do things that she didn’t know of or what to do?

“Adora?” 

“SHUT UP!” She yelled, curling in on herself more.

“Wha-whoa Adora wait, what's wrong?” Bow, that was Bow's voice. Oh god she had just yelled at Bow.

Quickly looking up, she saw the hurt and worry in his eyes, and she was instantly filled with regret and guilt. “No Bow I.. I wasn’t yelling at you.. I just..”

He seemed to understand, and he offered a sad smile. “The voice again?”

She grimaced and nodded, slowly lowering her hands from her ears. 

“Let’s go to Light Hope, Maybe she’ll have some answers.” She looked up as he extended his hand to her, and she gratefully took it. He helped pull her to her feet, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Yeah.. Can’t hurt to try right?” she chuckled dryly, offering a small shrug.

Light Hope was absolutely no help. Any questions she asked were met with dodged answers and more monsters to fight. Even Bow was getting frustrated by how dismissive the hologram was being.

“I can’t believe she didn’t help us at all.” He fumed as he stomped into the castle. “It’s obvious she knows something! Robots are terrible liars, but even when we call her out on it she refuses to help!”

Adora slumped in after him, exhausted after training. While he had interrogated Light Hope and tried to hack into her mainframe to try and get some form of an answer, she had been fighting random horde soldiers and large spiders. The spiders she didn’t mind fighting, she could go all out on them, and they were better for her when she needed release. The soldiers though.. SHe couldn’t stop envisioning Lonnie, Kyle or Rogelio behind the masks… She always got scolded for pulling her punches.

“Who’s a liar?” Glimmer asked as she poofed into existence, startling both of them.

“Light Hope,” she groaned, leading them to her room and slapping her far too comfortable bed. She’d been avoiding this bed, but it was so comfy and her back and shoulders hurt so much… Maybe she could give in this once?

Glimmer snorted at that, flopping next to her and leaning her head on Adora;s back. Adora groaned softly at the weight, melting into the blankets. “Oh please, since when is that new? What’s got you all upset this time?”

Bow huffed, pacing around the room. “Adora’s been hearing this voice and having these weird dreams, and Light Hope clearly knows something about it, but won’t tell us!”

Adora quickly sat up as he blurted it all out. “Bow!” she cried, not having planned on telling Glimmer it. She had enough to worry about as Queen after all. 

Her best friend paused at that, his eyes widening as he gasped, covering his mouth. “OH Adora I’m so sorry! I didn’t think!”  
Sighing, she leaned back into the pillows. “No its fine.. 

“Wait, you’re having weird dreams and hearing voices? Have you talked to Shadow Weaver about this?” Glimmer asked, looking over at her.

Her nose wrinkled at the mention of Shadow Weaver, and she huffed, shaking her head. “No.” “What? But I’m sure she has something she could do to help!”  
“Glimmer no! I’m not going to Shadow Weaver.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes at that, sitting up. “And why not? Just cause you aren’t happy with her being on the loose doesn't mean-

“Glimmer you know how I feel about her! I don’t trust her, and I’m not going to talk to her! Don’t tell her about this either okay?” She pleaded.

Sighing, Glimmer seemed to relent, nodding her head. “Fine. What about my aunt? They have places at Mysticor that can help with dreams and stress. Plus I need a break from being Queen anyways, we could have a spa day!” she squealed, hopping to her feet.

“Yeah! A spa day sounds great!” Bow agreed. “Besides, it's been a while since we all hung out together.”

  
As much as Adora hated to admit it, a spa day did sound nice. “Fine.. Do you think that your Aunt could make me some of that nightmare drink thingy that Bow told me about?”  
Surprise flashed in Glimmer’s eyes, but she smiled brightly. “Yeah! Maybe she could teach me how to make it too! That way we don’t have to travel so far to get it! Plus since Shadow Weaver has all sorts of magic plants, I’m sure we can have everything we need!”

Before Adora could protest against using Shadow Weaver’s plants, Glimmer had poofed away, presumably to write to her aunt. Shaking her head, she offered a small shrug to Bow, chuckling. “Well, I guess that answers that. Maybe I can finally get some sleep again.”

Bow smiled at that, moving to sit beside her. “Yeah, you deserve your rest Adora. Just think, tomorrow we’ll get a day to relax and recuperate, and then tomorrow night you’ll finally get to sleep!”

The thought of being able to sleep without hearing that voice and having that dream sounded incredible, impossible even. But to get a whole night of sleep… The thought made her smile, and she hugged her pillow. “I can’t wait. I can handle one more night of this. One night is nothing if it means I’ll get to sleep again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head ever since I saw Frozen 2, and I thought I'd just go ahead and give it a try! I dunno what all is to come for this, but I already have several ideas of characters I want to add into this from the original She Ra series!  
> Leave a comment or Review? they give me life :)


End file.
